Terric Môl
Terric was a thug. He'd always been a thug. When he was a boy, he was picked on for not being as bright as the other boys. That ended when he starred getting bigger. He knocked the miller's boy's teeth out when he realized what an "igg-no-ray-muss" was. And he kept getting bigger and kept busting up the mouthy smart kids. At least until they started leaving him alone. Except Drogan. He was smart too, but smart enough not to be mouthy. Terric liked Drogan. He always had a plan for how to get what he wanted. And he started including Terric, and Terric started getting what he wanted. Sometimes people didn't have to get hurt. There was only one thing about Drogan that Terric didn't like. Terric had been raised to respect and revere the Four. He had seen a few miracles from traveling priests, and they were really the only wonder in Terric's life. And he prayed to them, and kept a prayer book that they had stolen, although he couldn't read. Drogan, on the other hand, didn't care for the Four. In fact, his distaste bordered on hatred. But he tolerated Terric's faith, probably because he needed his big enforcer. They signed on to a sailing ship, and when the crew mutinied, Drogan ‘found’ himself as the new captain. With Terric as his first mate, they began to raid the shipping lanes. There were rumors that Drogan had gone a bit dark; that he routinely committed acts against the church when they were ashore. But Terric believed them to be just that, rumors. They added to the fear which they instilled in those they robbed. Which made it run smoother. But Drogan's rep had a downside too. Several members of the church began to accompany ships, looking for ‘the Black Dragon’. And eventually they found him. But that didn’t go well for them at first. Drogan had learned that they were hunting, so he laid a trap for them. Somewhere in the chaos, Terric was presented with a crisis of faith. Drogan had disarmed the cleric, and was beating him. Terric told his captain to leave the cleric (as some of their crew were still fighting), but Drogan would not let up. The string of obscenities and claims that left Drogan’s mouth made Terric realize that the rumors of Drogan’s crimes against the church were true. The defamation of the Four’s churches, the slaughtering of his clergy. True. And so he killed him. As Drogan raised his club, to rain a two handed blow against the prone cleric, he and the cleric were surprised to see a foot of steel suddenly protrude from Drogan’s chest. “I’m sorry, Drogan. You cannot think that I would allow you to war against the Four Lords. I’m sorry I didn’t see it before or I would have stopped it before it got too bad.” Over the next few months, Terric’s fate was discussed by the church leaders while he sat in a cell. For reasons he would never know, they decided to train him in the order. Terric is still a thug. He's always been a thug. But he's Kalak’s thug. Category:Sól Tenebrus